


Angel

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, The Guardian - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>電影《海防最前線》the Guardian AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

坐在酒吧裡頭，當酒吧主人Maggie為他們一桌結訓隊員送來啤酒時，聽見他們在描述新科海巡學校游泳紀錄保持人Jake Fischer破紀錄有多快時，忍不住向一旁笑而不語的Ben Randall開口：「所以，我猜你沒跟他們提Steve Rogers的事？」

 

「沒有。」喝了一口啤酒的男人看向一臉不懷好意微笑的酒吧老闆，「怎麼？」

 

「你應該說的，他們如果想要知道什麼叫做紀錄，Steve Rogers和你一樣有說不完的故事。」盯著那個在人群裡笑得最開心的年輕人，「那傢伙太驕傲了。」

 

「他已經改善許多。」Randall替自己的高徒辯護，「年輕氣盛總是不免比較自大。」

 

「你很清楚那不是真的，你年輕的時候和Steve Rogers一起受訓，你們沒有人像那小子那麼自大。」Maggie雙手抱胸，「不過話說回來，看見這小子，不知道為什麼竟然會讓我想起Steve Rogers也到酒吧來搭訕過——」

 

「——而且搭訕到前一年結訓的隊員。」替對方把話說完的男人低下頭笑了下，「所有人都對那個故事印象深刻，他那彆腳的搭訕，對方還沒有一拳揍在他的臉上，算他走狗屎運。」

 

一旁聽見好奇靠過來的海巡隊的未來成員紛紛湊向前，有著一雙小狗眼睛的棕髮青年看向對上他們就一臉不耐的女酒保，「我聽見有故事，什麼搭訕？」

 

「Hodge你聽見搭訕眼睛就亮了。」跟著走過來的Fischer也拉開海巡隊傳奇人物Ben Randall身邊的椅子，「說嘛，聽起來是個很有趣的故事。」

 

「Steve Rogers也是個偉大的傢伙。」女酒保一把扯下檯面上的抹布，漫不經心地擦著手裡的啤酒杯，「不過這事是他還在這裡受訓的事，他和Ben同期，如果我說你們當時互相競爭想當同期的第一名，應該不算說錯吧？」

 

「差得可遠了，Rogers沒興趣搶什麼第一名，他是來救人的。」邊喝酒邊看了一眼身邊聽見這句話完全提起勁的Jake Fischer，「和你吊兒郎當掛在嘴邊不同，當Steve Rogers說他申請加入空中救援隊是來救人時，在場沒有一個傢伙懷疑他，那是1986年冬天發生的事⋯⋯」

 

***

 

Frank Larson看了這個比自己高出半顆頭的青年一眼，再低頭看向自己手上的資料，「Steve Rogers，來自布魯克林？」

 

「Yes Sir。」立刻回應的青年雖然不知道自己的家鄉為什麼被挑出來說，但還是飛快回應，「我在布魯克林出生長大。」

 

「既然你是紐約人，你有不少選擇，NYPD，國民衛隊，甚至不少FBI單位都以紐約為基地，為什麼要加入海岸防衛隊？又為什麼要來空中部隊？」把夾有資料的板子放下，Larson挑了挑眉，「你覺得海岸防衛隊是什麼可以讓你看起來很酷的工作嗎？」

 

金髮青年似乎沒有想過會被問這樣的問題，他困惑地蹙起眉，「不，Sir，我認為海岸防衛隊是救人的工作，而空中支援部隊尤其是其中菁英，我希望能夠加入海岸防衛隊，因為我想要幫助別人、拯救別人。」

 

Larson盯著眼前的青年半晌，忽然大聲地怒斥：「你以為你是什麼超級英雄嗎？救人？」

 

沒有退縮的青年微微收起下巴站得更挺，「我不是超級英雄，但我希望以此回報國家。」

 

Frank Larson斂起怒氣，再次舉起手上的個人資料，再往下看個幾行後，他瞇細了眼，「回報國家？你欠了她什麼？」

 

「我有的一切都是她給我的，所以，Sir⋯⋯」青年挺起胸膛，平靜地回答：「一切，所有的一切，我都欠她，保護她的人民、拯救她的人民，是我想到最實際回報她的方法。」停頓片刻以後，青年將目光移向遠方的牆上，「我是來學習如何救人，Sir，我不是超級英雄。」

 

 

儘管如此，如果有人將Steve Rogers看作超級英雄也並不誇張，他有所有AST需要的條件，他的體能卓越、身材高大，最重要的是，他與一般的城市男孩不同，Steve Rogers非常擅長游泳，雖然不是游泳專長的運動員，但他過人的肺活量與泳技證明他的確適任這份工作。

 

至於為什麼Steve Rogers會說他所擁有的一切都是美國給予的，隨著幾個弟兄們與他閒聊後就知道了原因，理由很簡單，他是孤兒，從小在孤兒院長大，由國家買單他求學所有一切費用，所以當他說他欠國家一切，並非是為了宣揚自己的愛國心，而是事實。

 

Steve Rogers完美得像個超級英雄，除了盡力完成日常訓練外，他每天還另外照著自己的規劃訓練體能，睡床也打理的乾乾淨淨，甚至還會替睡在他下方的Timothy Dugan打掃環境，照理來說沒有什麼人會對這種自我要求那麼高的人有任何意見才是。

 

不過三、五個大男孩聚在一起，免不了會做些傻事。

 

動念起意的人是Dugan，受訓滿月的那個周末放假，他和從舊金山來的Morita還有從亞特蘭大來的Jones，傾盡三人之力力邀平常根本不去喝酒的Steve Rogers和他們到酒吧去一趟，當時念頭也很簡單，就是想帶他到酒吧喝個兩杯，看看平常一本正經的Steve Rogers醉倒。

 

ATS的訓練很辛苦，雖然只是第一個月結束，但陸陸續續已有近一半的人打包離開。

 

在這種氛圍下，當他們打著慶祝的名義要Steve Rogers跟他們一起去酒吧，他沒能拒絕。

 

 

換下受訓時的運動服，Steve穿回平日的長袖棉衫，而當其他人看見他那條舊到褪色的牛仔褲，才深刻地體會到Steve對於外在物質條件有多不在乎。

 

「你去酒吧不打扮一下。」Morita是日裔，家境不錯，忍不住從口袋裡撈出墨鏡遞了過去，但被Steve Rogers笑著推了回來，「老天，Rogers，要不是我們身材落差太大，我會要你換一條牛仔褲。」

 

「套個連帽衫吧。」Jones拉開自己的衣櫃把一件深藍色的連帽衫拿了出來，「或者是運動夾克，你喜歡哪種？」

 

「我覺得我的衣服品味好像沒有差到如此不堪？」伸出手接過Jones再遞來的運動夾克，Steve看著三位好友，「嘿，有那麼差嗎？」不是很高興的青年借坐在紅髮大漢的床上替自己套上老舊的帆布鞋，「衣服舒適就好。」

 

「你這樣到酒吧怎麼搭訕？」話才說完驚覺自己說溜嘴的Morita偷覷了Dugan一眼。

 

「誰在酒吧搭訕？」Steve蹙眉，站起身跟著已經先走出去的非裔隊友的方向走了幾步，「任何女性在酒吧都不應該被無禮地對待。」

 

Dugan大笑兩聲：「沒有人說無理，Steve，搭訕是透過誠摯的讚美換取對方的注意力。」

 

當他們一行人走出去到了基地外頭的酒吧，眼尖的Morita立刻就注意到牆邊一桌，桌邊坐著三個人，正笑得很熱絡在聊天，其中那位女士，那位女士真辣，吹了口哨的他撇了撇下頷向正在坐下的朋友們示意「——看牆邊。」

 

跟著也吹了聲口哨的Jones率先坐了下來，「老天，真美。」

 

「你看她那一身紅色洋裝——」Dugan推了一下視線根本還沒往那裡去的金髮青年肩膀，「你看見了嗎？Rogers，那就是你在酒吧遇到的時候要去搭訕的對象。」

 

看向牆邊那桌的Steve很快低下頭笑了，「搭訕不是我會做的事，我話都說不好了。」

 

「我是來學習如何救人，Sir，我不是超級英雄。」裝模作樣重複一次對方在報到第一天說的話，Morita揮手要來四杯啤酒，塞了一杯到金髮青年手上，「話都說不好可不是像你這個樣子，Rogers，先喝吧，讓我們瞧瞧你的酒量。」

 

無奈地喝了一口啤酒，嗆鼻的味道讓Steve Rogers忍不住將杯口拉遠了一些，「哇，這味道還真的不是普通的——」

 

沒等金髮青年把對啤酒滋味說完，黑人急忙追問，「所以你說你從來沒搭訕過別人，還是你從來沒在酒吧搭訕過人？」

 

「我從來沒來過酒吧。」放下手裡的酒杯，Steve垂眼看了一下四周，台上的樂隊在演奏一首熱鬧的鄉村音樂，「也從來沒有搭訕過人，搭訕不是我會做的事，我不覺得——」往後不自在地抵著椅背，金髮青年嘆了口氣，「——我不覺得這裡適合讓人互相認識，音樂、酒精——」

 

「你說得對極了，這裡不是讓人互相認識的，不過就是個看對眼讓身體說話的地方。」Morita笑著又揮手要來更多的啤酒，「我覺得經過四週課程我們既沒有被Larson踢出去，也沒有自己退訓，我們值得一點小小的狂歡來慶祝。」接著他拿起桌上剛端上來的一杯啤酒，「怎麼樣，玩個遊戲？」

 

「我認輸。」雙手微微舉高在胸口的Steve苦笑，「我猜我玩不起這個遊戲。」

 

「你這樣不是慶祝，你是在掃興！」紅髮大漢瞪了他一眼，「你得學著放鬆點。」

 

配合放下手的Steve搖了搖頭，「我是認真的，這個遊戲我肯定會表現得很差。」像是想起什麼的金髮青年又搖了下頭，「不對，不管怎麼樣這都不該是個遊戲——」

 

「放輕鬆，Rogers，這又不是要你求婚。」早就鎖定好那桌的Morita把酒杯往Steve方向遞了過去，「不要說我們不夠意思，牆邊那桌，你剛才也看到了。」

 

他知道是哪桌，但不願意向朋友們一樣頻頻看過去的金髮青年盯著桌上的紋路，「我在聽。」

 

「人生總要有第一次嘗試吧⋯⋯」對於對方語氣裡的低落有些不滿，Dugan踢了下對方坐著的椅腳，「⋯⋯你日後肯定會感激我們的，你帶酒過去，問到名字十元、要到電話加二十元，更棒的是要是你們一起離開了，一百元。」

 

「我們三個加起來是三百元，怎麼看你都不吃虧。」Jones也一臉興致勃勃，「牆邊那桌。」

 

一直聽著他們說牆邊那桌的Steve終於肯抬起頭，視線落在他們頻頻打探的那桌客人身上，像是想到什麼的他揚起了嘴角，「成交。」

 

以為重賞之下必有勇夫的Morita很高興地擠了下他的肩膀，「快去啊。」

 

帶著那杯啤酒，金髮青年看了一眼同桌的夥伴，「這是慶祝，不能掃興，對吧？」

 

「就是這個精神！」咧開一嘴白牙的Jones示意他快點過去，「換上你迷人的微笑。」

 

好笑地搖了搖頭，Steve已經在心底想好了變通的方式，端起酒杯硬著頭皮走到了那桌客人身邊，他將啤酒杯輕輕放在了全程都背對著他們的男士手邊，有些客氣地向同桌另外兩位開口，「打擾了，我的朋友要我過來請這位先生喝酒。」

 

紅衣女子和一旁穿著半正式服裝的男人都饒富興味地看向了被請喝酒的朋友，在確認了來人請客的對象，女子不由得喊了同桌那毫無回應的朋友一聲，「Bucky？」

 

一樣困惑地抬起頭的男人看向了走過來的金髮青年，「請我喝酒？」一旁的女子早就看見他們那桌躁動的模樣，本來說好要給他們難堪，但當對方過來卻全然不是那麼一回事，「⋯⋯我不大懂，為什麼要請我喝酒？」

 

「我們有個賭注。」看向對方那雙藍綠色的眼睛，Steve忽然有些口乾舌燥，「他們說我得過來，問到姓名、電話，但他們只說了要我過來這桌，可沒指定要我問到誰的。」

 

「聽起來有點像是你在作弊啊。」另一側的男人率先笑了，Steve這時才注意到他們似乎不是美國人，「一般這種搭訕，不都是要找女孩子嗎？」

 

「那真的太過唐突，不是我不樂意，女士，妳很漂亮。」替自己的舉動解釋，Steve客氣地向紅衣女子點了點頭，「我不想認輸，但也不想表現得像個滑頭。」

 

「你真是正人君子，不是嗎？」向前傾的棕髮女子看向自己同行的友人，「Bucky，就給他你的名字電話吧，行行好，幫他一把。」

 

「親愛的Peggy，何不妳給他姓名電話？」被叫做Bucky的男人瞪了一眼看好戲的女性友人，「所以，對我有什麼好處？」

 

Steve有些尷尬地撓了撓自己的下頷，「呃，這樣我可以賺到九十元，我們可以平分？」

 

「你的朋友還真吝嗇。」叫做Peggy的女子慵懶地向後靠上椅背，看向興致勃勃望著他們的那桌年輕人，「或者該說你們賭的真小？」

 

「我才不信，你是不是還有什麼賭注沒說？」Bucky湊上前昂首看著臉色漸漸困窘的男人，「要是Peggy帶你離開的話，他們給你多少？」

 

「我只需要姓名電話就可以結束這個蠢遊戲——」試著解釋的Steve看向另外兩個笑得沒安好心眼的英國人，「——好吧。」回過頭看了他的同伴一眼，Steve喟道：「他們本來的意思是如果我能跟著這位女士——」

 

「看在老天的份上別再叫我女士，叫我Peggy。」打斷他的女子大笑了幾聲，「所以如果讓他們看到你跟著Bucky回去，他們會依約付錢嗎？」

 

「我不知道，但我想這樣也不能算我輸了這個賭注吧？」Steve可以想像明天早上回到寢室會有多尷尬，但是他會向他們好好解釋，而且他已經看好外面大街上的洗衣房，屆時盤算就在裏頭看看雜誌然後睡一晚。

 

「到底多少錢？」那個叫做Bucky的男人還是一臉好奇，湊得更靠近了他一些。

 

察覺到這點臉紅得更深了一些的金髮青年坦承以告，「一人一百。」

 

「那就是三百元了？」瞬間拉開兩人的距離的褐髮男人向後輕輕移開椅子站起身，「成交，所以我們平分，一人一百五十元？」

 

「是。」站起身的褐髮男人幾乎與Steve平高，看向對方勾起好看微笑的嘴角，他轉身看了一下身後的夥伴，他注意到Morita的臉色一變，而Jones已經微微作勢要起身，想必是認為眼前的褐髮男子要為他來搭訕的舉動教訓他吧。

 

「那你在等什麼？」轉過身拿起自己椅背上的皮衣外套，Bucky側過頭看了他一眼，「走吧？」

 

「你先走，一起離開我怕他們追上來。」Steve轉身向自己的同伴比了比，示意他沒事，才跟著對方的腳步大步走了出去。

 

 

 

見到Steve Rogers跟著那個褐髮男人離開時，桌邊的三個傢伙全都目瞪口呆。

 

Gabe Jones一臉不解，「Rogers剛才是跟那個男人走了嗎？」

 

「我不知道，他對男人有興趣嗎？」Morita的眉頭皺成一團。

 

想通一切的Dugan笑了兩聲，「⋯⋯才不是，那傢伙八成把前因後果都說了，向那兩個男人商量一下誰能借他住一晚，畢竟我們只要他去那桌搭訕，可沒明講叫他去和那位小姐搭訕。」

 

 

 

 

正當他們無奈地要從口袋裡掏出酒錢時，紅衣女子和另外那個沒走的男人一齊站起身，端著金髮青年留在那裡的酒走了過來，拉了張椅子坐到他們的桌邊。

 

「我叫Peggy Carter、這位是James Falsworth。」女子揚唇笑著開口，「我們是皇家空軍搜救部隊，現在剛好前來美國參訪交流，所以⋯⋯」她看了一眼自己的同伴，「⋯⋯你們是現在正在Frank Larson上尉底下受訓的菜鳥，對吧？」

 

***

 

跟著對方走出酒吧的Steve從口袋裡掏出皮夾，打算預先將賭金交給對方。

 

這時他毫無預警地撞上了早已停下來的男人，手上的皮夾掉到了對方手上，接過他皮夾的褐髮男子攤開了那只皮夾，看著上頭的駕照，「來自紐約的Steve Rogers？」很快合起皮夾遞回來給他的男子晾高了眉，「所以，接下來怎麼樣？」

 

接過皮夾從裡頭取出一百五十元鈔票的Steve聳了聳肩，看了一眼轉彎處的洗衣房，「真的很感謝你，我想一個人在那裡擠一擠也可以過一夜。」

 

沒有接過鈔票的褐髮男人比了比自己身後的那個街區，「我就住在那裡，你要來過夜嗎？」

 

「太麻煩你了，我很感謝你願意配合——」下一刻自己的領口就被扯住的Steve睜大了眼，「——呃？」

 

「你想要贏得賭注，最好還是乖乖地照著做吧？」男人雖然扯著他的領口，但語氣和神情看起來都挺友善的，盯著對方舔了舔嘴角的動作，Steve嚥了口口水，「你還沒問到我的名字，Steve Rogers，你打算問嗎？」

 

「當然⋯⋯」Steve從善如流地接著道：「我很感謝你，你是⋯⋯」

 

「如果真的感謝我，那一百五十元你可以收著，不過你得幫我一個忙。」鬆開他的衣領，男人將雙手插進自己的口袋裡，轉過身朝著不遠處他方才比的方向走去，「我叫James Barnes，大家都叫我Bucky。」

 

把錢塞回褲子口袋的金髮男人連忙跟了上去，「Bucky⋯⋯我能幫你什麼？」

 

看著James Barnes走進那排短租公寓擋頭第一棟的大門裡，Steve加快腳步跑過馬路追了上去，很快就跟著對方上到了二樓，站在對方的房門前。

 

拿鑰匙開了門的男人再次伸出手扯過Steve Rogers的衣領，「有始有終，把你的搭訕做完。」

 

下一刻被吻著的Steve完全忘記了該怎麼拒絕，被動地接受他人生中最熱辣的一次親吻。

 

 

伊莉莎白市郊的這排短租公寓一樓大多是店面，兩層樓高水泥建築，二樓開放短期出租，由於緊鄰著海巡防衛隊的訓練基地，很多來訪的眷屬或是來短期受訓的人員會來承租這裏，大致上出入的份子都算正派，和Steve小時候還沒變成孤兒時住過的布魯克林短租公寓不同。

 

房內的擺設很簡單，最後頭的窗邊有張床，一進門的牆邊靠著一張大沙發，另一邊是乾淨得像是從沒有開過伙的廚房，Steve看著邊走邊脫下皮衣夾克的Bucky，又嚥了口口水。

 

皮衣夾克之下的褐髮男人僅穿著一件較為貼身的長袖棉衫，和他差不多，他可以清楚看見衣物之下對方修長的肌肉。

 

「如果我是你，我也會去搭訕那張桌子上面我比較有興趣的人。」轉過身看著他的Bucky笑瞇了眼，「還是我會錯意了，你只是想要贏得賭注？」

 

「我想贏得賭注，但也沒打算被人在臉上打兩拳。」Steve也跟著笑了，「我沒有想過真的能搭訕成功，說實話⋯⋯」

 

「既然如此⋯⋯」不大介意的褐髮男人比了比沙發，「⋯⋯忘了那個吻，別擔心，那沙發很舒服。」

 

「但是——」也的確很喜歡對方的Steve連忙再次開口，「——我只是沒想到會搭訕成功，不是不想——」

 

眨了眨眼的褐髮男人又笑了，伸手開始替自己解開牛仔褲上的皮帶。

 

看著對方褪下長褲的動作，Steve只覺得渾身燥熱。

 

雙手撐在褲頭兩側的Bucky無奈地對著金髮青年開口，「所以你打算站在那裡？」

 

回過神的Steve這才走上前去，垂首吻上了剛才才招待他一次熱吻的雙唇，一手攬過對方的腰身，另一手則是接受對方的指引，接手了替他褪下長褲的動作。

 

當他壓著對方躺上那張大床時，柔軟的床被迅速地將對方吞沒，Steve望著他在昏暗的燈光下看起來格外柔軟的褐髮，還有那雙掛著笑的眼睛，「我不大確定——」

 

這才發現不對的男人笑了兩聲，「老天，你是處男——」很快注意到對方有多窘迫的褐髮男人停住取笑的動作，不以為意地替自己脫掉了身上的長袖棉衫，全身僅剩一條拳擊短褲。

 

瞬間被男人推倒在床上的Steve瞪大了眼看跨坐在自己腰間的褐髮男人，下一刻就察覺到對方的手伸了過來把他的兩件衣物都拉了起來，他配合地抬高上半身好讓對方脫下。

 

「你是跟男人第一次，還是你就是第一次？」垂首吻著他的男人依然笑瞇著眼，似乎沒被他是個處男這件事惹惱。

 

「後者。」男人的吻掠過了他的唇、下巴，然後停在他的喉結上，在那裡逗留許久，久到Steve忍不住伸手，撫摸著對方微長的褐髮，那個吻就是那麼溫柔。

 

「別擔心，跟男人也沒那麼複雜。」叫做Bucky的男人吻了吻他的鼻尖，「不過為了讓你跟我都舒服一點，我先用嘴幫你一次。」

 

嘴？瞬間整張臉紅透的Steve連忙抓住對方在他身上雙手，「等等⋯⋯」

 

「怎麼了？」晾高眉的褐髮男人舔了舔嘴唇，「我現在想要的不得了，你可別現在告訴我看著男人你硬不起來。」

 

褲襠裡早就硬得發燙的Steve不是為此停住對方的動作，連脖子都紅了的他語帶哀求地輕道：「可不可以不要用嘴？用手就好？」

 

大笑了幾聲的Bucky Barnes好整以暇地垂首望著眼前的處男，伸出手貼上對方的臉頰，「是我要用嘴吸你的屌，你需要這麼害羞嗎？」

 

「我——」不知道怎麼解釋的金髮青年想阻止對方另一手解開他褲頭的動作，卻還是被對方脫到僅剩四角褲，普通的深灰色四角褲褲腳與他發達的大腿肌肉緊緊密合，但再寬鬆的四角褲也遮不住他已經蓄勢待發的器官。

 

大概知道原因的Bucky不在意地俯下身，解開了兩顆鈕扣，從裡頭把Steve Rogers的東西掏了出來，「所以⋯⋯你怕我會含得很辛苦？」

 

用拇指蹭了蹭自己眉角的Steve困難地看著一手握著他的陰莖另一手停在他大腿腿肌上的Bucky，「⋯⋯我不知道，而且⋯⋯」

 

「如果不先射個一次，你的尺寸更進不去。」不在意的Bucky探向前，以唇瓣和舌尖畫過冠緣，下一刻就將頭部含進了嘴裡。

 

忍不住用手貼上對方的臉頰，Steve望著對方收緊雙頰吸吮的動作，整個人興奮到連指尖都在抖。

 

感受到他的興奮，Bucky抬起眼，吐出嘴裡的器官，他又舔了舔自己的唇瓣，「喜歡嗎？」

 

湊上前吻了對方的Steve嘆了口氣，「⋯⋯愛死了。」

 

像是很滿意這個答案，Bucky繼續他才剛開始的動作，他的右手手指圈住了他無法吞進去的部位來回套弄，左手則是輕輕搭在金髮青年的髖骨上。

 

處男很快就射進了他的嘴裡，Bucky將精液吐在手上，隨手拉過一條床邊的毛巾擦掉。既然對方都是第一次，也不需要計較為什麼他毫無預警一點禮貌也沒有就射到嘴裡的問題，看著尺寸仍舊驚人的男人，Bucky有些猶豫地扳了扳自己因為俯首久了有些痠的頸項，「⋯⋯我坐上來好嗎？」

 

不知道自己有什麼理由拒絕的Steve點了點頭。

 

再次坐回對方腰間的Bucky居高臨下望著全程都緊緊望著他的金髮青年，那雙情慾和渴望還有好奇與興奮全都混雜在一起的眼睛，卻還有著清晨天空那麼乾淨的顏色。

 

酒吧搭訕誰沒有過？Bucky低聲笑了，側過身拉開床邊矮櫃的抽屜找出潤滑液和保險套，但這麼急著把一個人拖回房間弄上床？他肯定是瘋了。

 

他是快瘋了，他想出去、想上直升機、想救人，但他只能在這裡帶著交流團隊閒晃。

 

俯身用單手撐住床墊抬高自己的Bucky將他滿是潤滑液的手指遞進體內，對工作的渴望不能饜足，所以全都轉嫁到了這個男人身上。

 

草率地擴張了兩下，Bucky看了一眼尺寸明顯差了一號的保險套，轉向床上的男人，「我只能說我沒有病，你會介意嗎？」

 

「介意？」看著對方拿著保險套的動作，Steve搖了搖頭，「——我——」

 

還沒把話說完，Bucky已經撐開了臀瓣，緩緩將Steve的陰莖帶進體內。

 

一樣坐著的Steve忍不住湊上前，吻住皺緊眉頭的Bucky，他可以從夾住他分身的部位感受到Bucky身下的痛楚，但他也捨不得喊停，那裡的熱度簡直難以想像，「⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」

 

忽然被喊了一聲的褐髮男人睜開眼看向對方，下一刻收緊胸口笑了下的他伸出曾經有傷但現在已經看不出來的左手攬過對方的後腦勺，再次遞身上前，深深回吻了對方。

 

Steve Rogers很快就被後頭緊絞著他的入口逼到高潮，第二次整個人趴在床上讓他占有的Bucky美得像幅畫，他在對方的背上烙下無數吻痕，就像對方一開始在他鎖骨和喉結上留下的痕跡一樣，而對方左邊肩頭一道看來像是新留下的粉色疤痕很快就吸引了他的注意。

 

要入睡前，他俯過身，在那塊面積不小的疤痕上落下一陣輕吻。

 

而累得無力追問的男人只是看了他一眼，接著就閉上了眼睛。

 

Steve只覺得Bucky美好得像是一場夢境，一直無法閉上眼深怕夢醒以後眼前之人會不見的他最後一直撐到晨光曬進房裡，才不敵疲倦沉沉睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky記得那天是一個雲層厚重的冬日早晨，他人在布魯克林的海岸巡邏隊航空站值勤，手上那杯在辦公室煮出來的咖啡都還沒冷卻，就接到有一艘私人遊艇在哈德遜河河口翻覆，那時候他才上任大概一個月左右，大多進行的是東側海岸任務，很少有發生在城市這一頭的意外。

 

直升機載著他們出去才過了布萊頓海灘就發生了意外。

 

事後他們聽說那是一台遙控飛機，一開始他們以為那是一隻鳥——總之——那台遙控飛機撞上了直升機的螺旋槳，撞壞了某個維持螺旋槳運轉的零件，他們開始失速，而他們的高度讓Bucky不能跳水求生，二十公尺的高空，掉下去他必死無疑。

 

但當直升機掙扎著到可以跳水的高度時，機身已經失去了供救生員跳水的角度，倒栽蔥往哈德遜河的出海口墜落，當水淹沒直升機時，Bucky只覺得河水好冷，比起海水來得更冷，這是因為從高緯流下來的河水溫度比起有暖流在外海的海灣來得溫度更低。

 

他是救生員，他所受的訓練就是在低溫的海水下還能夠清醒地作業，於是他試著從一直是開啟本來供他們跳水的艙門處游出，他很快浮到水面上，換了一口氣後再次下潛去救援直升機駕駛以及他尚未見到人影的同僚。

 

他的同僚沒有多久以後也出現在他的身邊，比了比前頭，表示一起到機首去察看駕駛的情況，他以手勢應下，兩人一塊往前方游去，水里的能見度不好，因為直升機的螺旋槳撞擊到河底，那些從上游帶下來積累在河底的淤泥激散在水中，加上一些垃圾和沿海的消波塊造成阻礙，當Bucky終於游到機首時，撞擊造成的巨大缺口，顯示駕駛很有可能逃生了。

 

還沒換氣的同僚揮了揮手示意他向上去海面確認，Bucky則去確認機艙情況。

 

然而駕駛員並不在海面，因為Bucky見到他正不斷掙扎著想要解開自己的安全帶，口中墜落時憋住的那口氣正飛快地變成氣泡從他的嘴邊溢出。

 

Bucky很快游過去幫忙，見到救兵，駕駛顯得更為激動，但需要他讓出空間的Bucky只能在他的掙扎之中找尋解開安全帶的方法。

 

當他將手伸進扭曲變形凹向座位的儀表板之中去尋找安全帶扣的時候，駕駛踢到了某塊裝置，忽然下陷的機械狠狠咬住了Bucky的左邊肩膀，鮮血立刻流出，在昏暗的水光下，一開始只是一點點青綠色水流，接著是顏色更深的血水不斷從傷處流出。

 

 

接著Bucky就醒了過來。

 

睜開眼，眼前不但已非幽暗的哈德遜河河底，還是一張陌生但英俊的臉。

 

時間還早，是他平日睜開眼的時間，他一向早起。雖然身後昨天被貫穿的部位有些痠痛，但沒有到造成行動不便的程度，如常梳洗的他看了一眼手錶，再看了一眼床上熟睡的大男孩。

 

當然是男孩，老天，Steve Rogers才二十歲，他是沒比對方虛長多少，但還是比對方年長，再者，身為他的前輩，再怎麼樣也有義務要確保這傢伙不被踢出海岸巡邏隊才是。出於惜才的念頭，Bucky這樣想著，除了又高又帥之外，Steve Rogers未來肯定會成為一流的救生員。

 

放下手裡的黑咖啡，他跨上自己的床，掀開被單的一角，「Steve？」

 

被這麼一喊，大男孩睜開了眼，「嘿⋯⋯」很快想起來昨天他們做過什麼事的大男孩臉又慢慢紅了起來，「⋯⋯Bucky。」

 

「嗨，我真的很想讓你在這裡再睡上一陣子，但是你要是現在不起床趕回基地，你就會錯過今天早上的晨練，Larson會非常、非常火大。」

 

聽見自己長官名字幾乎是立刻清醒過來的Steve立刻掀開了身上的薄被，接過了Bucky遞來乾淨的貼身衣物，有些羞赧但是也顧不得不好意思地急忙套上，「⋯⋯你知道Larson。」

 

「我當然知道。」遞給Steve一件之前自己受訓時候穿的棉衫，「我是5459班，前年夏天結訓。」聽見他這麼說所有動作都停下來的金髮青年雖然傻得有點可愛，但Bucky還是開口提醒對方，「快點，你要遲到了，你不想因為行為不檢被退訓吧？」

 

「你也是空中救援部隊⋯⋯」Steve套起牛仔褲，但那牛仔褲皺得不成人樣。

 

皺緊眉頭的Bucky彎下腰從黑色的行李袋裡抽出另一條棉質長褲，「換這條。」

 

但Steve完全沒有反應過來，直到Bucky走向前伸手替他脫起他剛扣上的牛仔褲，近在咫尺的Bucky在光線充足之下看起來比昨晚還要吸引人，他的眼睛今天看起來比較綠，像翡翠一樣。

 

「清醒，Steve。」忍不住將雙掌有些用力地拍上了對方的臉頰，Bucky Barnes揚高了音量，「快點，下樓以後，穿過前面那排房子是基地後門，從後門——」

 

「——我知道了。」回過神的Steve拉緊了褲子的抽繩，轉身要走以前，他又忍不住掉過頭，跨過大半個房間靠近房子的主人，攬過對方的腰用不大熟練的技術吻上對方。

 

Bucky忍著笑，雖然鼻子被對方抵著都歪了一邊，但他還是很享受這個吻。

 

在吻終止的時候，Bucky咬了一下對方的耳垂，「回頭見，Steve。」

 

被咬了一口的金髮青年忍不住笑了，再低頭吻了一下對方，才很快地走了出去。但Bucky心底想的卻和一臉喜孜孜的青年截然不同。

 

他想著的是該怎麼讓這個大男孩知道他們倆就是一個晚上那麼一回事，另外，這二十四個星期的訓練才剛剛開始，Steve Rogers該做的是全神貫注在訓練之上，至於一次搭訕所產生的一夜情，就該是一個晚上過去，像沒發生過。

 

看了一眼那個跟著牛仔褲、外套一併落下在他這裡的皮夾，Bucky走了過去，拿起皮夾，裡頭現金不多，裡層一個保險套也沒有，倒是有張聖母像，看起來像是用手繪的，伸手抹了一下，鉛筆素描的圖像忽然暈來開來，讓他連忙把聖母像塞回夾層。

 

同一層忽然掉下來了一張名片，Bucky認得，名片上乘載的資訊是他老家那一帶的一個天主堂，同時也是一間孤兒院。看著名片上有些糊，但上頭有個與那張手繪素描的聖母像有九分相似的圖案，Bucky偏過首，覺得自己似乎知道了某件關於Steve Rogers的事。

 

 

***

 

 

Steve回到寢室時，其他人早已出發準備去晨跑，他還不算太遲。換下Bucky借他的衣物整齊地放在床上，換了受訓的裝扮很快就從第二圈跟上的Steve想起自己早上在鏡子裡看到吻痕，邊跑邊忍不住撫過自己的喉結，整張臉還沒運動就紅了起來。

 

所幸吻痕痕跡不深，乍看和刮鬍子刮得太深導致的毛囊紅腫沒有什麼兩樣。

 

跑完步大班人馬聚集到水池邊時，Steve向看著他的投來打探目光的Ben點了點頭。

 

「看看誰遲到了？」Larson的副手Watson走了過來，「睡過頭了嗎？」

 

「洗衣房的椅子太難睡了。」咕噥著把準備過的謊話說出來，而當一旁的Dugan看向他的時候，他則有些心虛地點了點頭。

 

等到Watson走開，Dugan飛快地用手肘頂了他一下，「昨天那傢伙是海巡隊的。」

 

「我知道，後來他跟我說了。」其實是今天早上他才發現的，看了一眼臉色不對Dugan，Steve下意識地撫過了自己的喉結，「怎麼了？」

 

「另外那兩個英國人，是Larson請來的，本來他們只是到海岸巡邏隊參訪，但是Larson請他們過來，今天正好會來解說皇家空軍救援隊對於直升機的安排，還有他們在不同區域的部署以及作業方式。」Dugan有些嚴肅地看著Steve，「昨天那傢伙沒刁難你？」

 

Steve遲疑了一下才回答：「沒有。」

 

「那就好，我們輸給你的錢回頭中午給你。」終於露出笑容的Dugan攬過他的肩膀，「你這小子，怎麼讓對方答應跟你配合的？」

 

總不能說他真的勾起對方興趣和對方上床了吧？「我猜是賭金吧。」

 

「一百五十元真的不錯。」大笑幾聲的Dugan忽然又盯著Steve看了起來。

 

被看得有些擔心的Steve尷尬地笑了，「⋯⋯別反悔不給錢。」

 

「昨天那小姐真的不錯。」Dugan低聲道：「她很爽朗，過來和我們聊了好半天，一開始我們還以為她要把我們那些輕挑的行徑都和Larson告狀，結果她倒是過來問了一些和你有關的事，我猜你還是很有機會，她問了你還會不會去喝酒。」

 

不知道自己有這麼讓那個名叫Peggy的小姐留下如此深刻印象的Steve晾高了眉，「先說別再找我去做搭訕的事，朋友一起喝幾杯是無所謂。」

 

活動關節的Dugan一邊看著訓練官們將冰塊倒進水裡，一邊向金髮青年詢問：「對了，你上次說到聖誕假期要回去布魯克林做義工的事，兄弟們也都很有興趣，我統計了人數，看是要你和修女們說一聲，還是我去說一聲？我記得你有帶著天主堂的名片。」

 

說到名片，Steve想起他放在Bucky床頭邊的皮夾，還有那些留在Bucky家裡頭的衣物。

 

一直沒等到Steve回音的Dugan跳進了水裡，抬起頭看向還在原地逗留的Steve Rogers。

 

一旁的訓練官Watson吹響了哨子，這才回過神的Steve匆匆忙忙進到水裡，但還是立刻被手握水管的訓練官送上水柱伺候，「睡過頭還能夠恍神？Steve Rogers你今晚加練五千公尺。」

 

全身籠罩在水裡的Steve看向Dugan，有些困難地開口：「我會跟修女說，你把弟兄們的名字給我，到時候我再轉達，謝了⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯你真的沒睡好吧？」Dugan指著他的脖子靠近鎖骨附近因為濕透的衣物露出的紅點，「我聽說臭蟲冬天都殺不死，那洗衣房裡肯定有臭蟲。」

 

Steve縮了縮脖子，沒說話，轉過頭乾脆用正面迎接Watson的水管攻勢。

 

 

 

當他們終於結束早上的訓練，移動到餐廳準備午餐，而毫無預警地，Bucky人就出現在那裡，穿著一身海巡隊的正式制服，與應該是穿著英國皇家空軍正裝的兩位訪客一起和Larson談話，Bucky沒有看見他，就算有，Bucky的目光也毫無逗留。

 

他不是小孩子，不會因為這種事情失望，也不覺得Bucky需要在看見他的第一時間就做出任何表示，但是他從來沒有談過戀愛，他不知道該怎麼樣應對進退，他也應該裝作沒看見Bucky嗎？Steve想著想著都忘了自己其實站在人來人往的餐廳中，不稍注意就有人砰地撞上他——

 

——他就這樣被淋了一身黑咖啡，身上穿的是剛剛才換上的乾淨衣物。

 

「老天，Steve，我很抱歉！」

 

撞到他的人是隔壁兩床的Tom，沒有惡意，看起來也很不好意思，Steve當然不會生氣，說到底他自己站在路中間，「⋯⋯沒事，別擔心。」沒再想著Bucky的事，他把手上的餐盤擱到了Dugan他們的桌上，「我去換件衣服。」

 

才走到寢室，很快後面就有人跟著走了過來，Steve沒多想，逕自往自己的床邊走去，拉開了他的置物櫃，想著自己還有一套衣物放在Bucky家裡——但那套衣物已經出現在他的櫃子裡頭，包括被他留下的皮夾還有Gabe的連帽衫。

 

「還好我把衣服拿回來了，不是嗎？」他身後的人開口，語氣裡帶著一些興味，轉過身的Steve瞪大了眼，一身正裝的Bucky看著他又加深了嘴角的笑意，「你睡的床，跟我受訓的時候是同一張。」走到他身邊敲了一下他的置物櫃門，「櫃子也同一個。」

 

看Bucky熟門熟路的模樣，Steve不得不相信Bucky跟他一樣曾在這裏受訓，「謝了，衣服看起來⋯⋯」從衣架上取下乾淨的衣物，Steve想換掉身上的衣服，但Bucky就站在前頭，一點要走或是迴避的意思都沒有。

 

注意到金髮青年或是在等他離開，晾高了眉的Bucky好笑地開口：「你是哪裡來的小姐，難道都等到大夥人都走光了才換衣服？」

 

Steve下意識地又撫過自己被對方留下吻痕的喉結，隨後就脫下了身上沾有黑咖啡的長袖棉衫，套上了Bucky帶來的那件，「⋯⋯跟你借的衣服，還在晾乾，早上⋯⋯」

 

「你留著吧。」不在意那件舊衣服的Bucky彎腰拾起他脫下以後隨手就丟在地面的髒衣服，左右張望以後找到一個鐵水桶，把衣服放了進去，「不洗的話咖啡漬很難弄掉。」

 

不在乎衣服有一點污點的Steve看著遞過來的水桶，順從地接了過去，帶到了一旁洗手間的洗手台上，用肥皂洗起了咖啡漬。

 

「我跟過來是有事要告訴你。」Bucky的聲音再次從他背後傳來，這次聽起來沒那麼輕鬆，而當Steve抬眼從鏡子裡頭看著身後的Bucky時，對方臉上的苦笑讓Steve心口一緊，「關於昨天的事，你和我應該都度過了一個愉快的夜晚，但也就僅止於此了。」

 

Bucky的語氣很慎重，聽起來一點也不隨便，Steve覺得自己還是應該爭取，為他們兩個人爭取一個機會，「如果我們都很愉快——」

 

「Steve，你是來這裡受訓的，不是來這裡練習搭訕的。」Bucky的笑容不見了，取而代之是相當嚴肅的神情，「訓練還有二十週，如果你以為你能夠悠閒地完成訓練，那你就太小看擔任空中救援救生員的工作了，而且我馬上就要走了，到今天為止，皇家空軍為期一個月的參訪也正式結束，我們不會有什麼結果的——」

 

Steve忍不住截斷對方的話，「所以搭訕都是像這樣，一晚過去，一拍兩散？」

 

「是。」男人乾脆地回應。

 

「那我想我們真的不會有什麼結果。」放下手裡的衣服，Steve垂下頭看著浸泡著衣物的水桶，「因為我不論是受訓，還是搭訕，我都是認真的，所以——」側過首看了對方一眼，金髮青年再次撈起水桶裡的衣服，「——謝了，昨晚。」想起口袋裡有剛才Dugan塞給他的錢，掏出其中兩張鈔票，他走到對方跟前，不由分說地塞進了對方褲子口袋，「別找了。」

 

沒說什麼的Bucky看著對方的背影，抿了抿唇，扶正了自己的帽子，便從另一側走出去。

 

 

***

 

 

Steve像遊魂一樣完成了下午的訓練，這讓他傍晚加練的五千公尺又再新增了三千公尺，當然加練並不是什麼難事，只是不少人都把他這一整天不對勁的模樣看在眼底。

 

等到他換上睡衣坐在自己的床上，底下的Dugan就踢了一下他的床板，「你怎麼了？」

 

「沒事。」很快就回答的Steve試著讓自己聽起來輕快一點，「狀況不好。」

 

「你和修女聯絡了嗎？」

 

被這樣一問的金髮青年不著痕跡地嘆了口氣，連忙坐起身，「還沒⋯⋯我去借個電話。」

 

「別下來了，我看到你的皮夾了，電話在裡頭吧？」紅髮大漢從底下站起身，拿起皮夾在他面前晃了晃，「你今天不止狀況不好，別說沒提醒你，要是在這樣下去，你被踢出去也不奇怪。」

 

拿起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，Steve揚起唇角，「知道了，別擔心，Dum Dum，我會沒事的。」

 

帶著對方的皮夾走了出去的紅髮大漢過了一陣子以後又走了回來，站在床邊一聲不吭。

 

眼角注意到Dugan的Steve移開了本來用來遮住天花板照明的手臂，奇怪地偏首看向對方，「⋯⋯怎麼了？」

 

「我知道你怎麼回事了，出來吧。」紅髮大漢皺著眉，「不過可能要換雙鞋，我們得走到遠一點的地方談。」

 

一臉奇怪坐起身的金髮青年看著對方已經走出到外頭走廊上的身影，毫無頭緒但還是套上了帆布鞋，跟著對方往外頭操場走去。

 

走到了角落，Dugan左右張望了一陣子，才把Steve的皮夾遞給了他，「你看看夾層裡頭。」

 

被這樣要求的金髮青年睜大了眼，攤開父親留給他的老舊皮夾，從裡頭放著天主堂名片的夾層裡，掏出了一張折起來的一元紙鈔，上頭端正好看的字體寫著：海巡隊布魯克林航空站James B. Barnes，後頭跟著一組電話號碼。

 

Steve望著那張紙鈔，卻完全不知道自己該怎麼想，如果留了電話為什麼Bucky今天還要大費周章地告訴他兩個人只是玩玩而已？

 

「你整天都是因為那傢伙魂不守舍？」想清前因後果的Dugan看著滿臉疑惑的金髮青年，「怎麼了？」

 

「⋯⋯我不懂。」把那張一元紙鈔折回原樣，Steve用拇指蹭了蹭自己的眉骨，好像很久以前在後巷挨揍的那道舊傷口又癢了起來，「他今天告訴我，我們就到此為止了，如果他改變主意，為什麼不把電話拿走，皮夾在那之前都還在他手上。」

 

Dugan看著Steve一臉為情所困的模樣，「⋯⋯你是認真的。」

 

嘆了一口氣把皮夾折起，Steve無奈地苦笑，「我沒有那麼有餘裕，我當然是認真的。」

 

「為什麼？你也只認識他一天而已。」Dugan示意他把皮夾遞過來，「我沒有偏見，不過我聽說他們很多都只是兩個人消磨時間而已，沒有什麼認真的關係。」

 

「我想凡事都有例外。」Steve沒去糾正「他們」一詞，他其實也是其中一員，「我不知道為什麼⋯⋯但我從來沒有想過跟誰玩玩而已，我猜有人的喜歡就是一生的時光。」

 

抽出那張一元紙鈔，紅髮大漢翻到有號碼的那一面，「這是紐約的號碼，我猜啦。」

 

看著那組號碼，Steve點了點頭，「的確是。」

 

「所以，我猜他的意思是你在這裡好好受訓，到了紐約給他一通電話，既然他不想跟你在這裡玩玩，也許他也想和你認真發展，只是不是現在，而是等你哪天找到這張有他電話的紙鈔以後。」話說完，沒料到他的金髮友人臉色還是一半慘白，「當然，也有可能是告訴你到了紐約可以找他出來打砲，我真的不知道他們怎麼想——」

 

「我剛才——」話才開頭就打住的金髮青年看了一眼後門，「——你可以替我想個藉口，晚點名的時候交代一下我的去向？」

 

「當然可以，但你會趕回來吧？」不難想像對方要去哪裡。

 

「我會，我是來救人的，怎麼樣也不能退訓。」尤其在有人這麼用心良苦要他好好接受訓練以後，被踢出空中救援隊失望的就不僅是他一人而已，「我很快回來。」

 

 

顧不得喘，Steve Rogers飛快地扣了數下對方的房門，但毫無回音。

 

將耳朵附在之上的Steve聽了半天，屋裡一點聲音也沒有，不死心的他又敲了幾下門，甚至伸手去轉了一下門把，而沒上鎖的門就這樣開了，屋裡頭一切都收拾得很整齊，只是地上那只屬於Bucky的黑色行李袋不見了、本來散在牆邊餐桌上的傳單不見了。

 

他現在終於知道了，Bucky是來跟他道別的。

 

而他向對方道謝給了他一個愉快的夜晚，然後塞了兩百元給對方，還要對方別找錢了。

 

 

Steve走向那扇能夠看進基地裡頭的窗，手掌乏力地抵著窗框。

 

現在他有什麼立場打電話？


	3. Chapter 3

聖誕假期同期的幾個好友都到了天主堂來幫忙義賣活動。Steve滿心感激，畢竟每到假期前天主堂都要靠義賣來籌措經費，無論是替孩子們準備簡單的聖誕禮物，或是來年一些院裡的支出，能夠有人來擔任義工是最好的，有時民眾很有愛心，反倒是人手不足。

 

「這盒捐贈的香皂應該要放在哪裡？」Morita看了眼懷裡的紙盒，「哇喔，這牌子不錯，真的要拿出來義賣嗎？」

 

「一旦不足以平分給院童，一律都拿來義賣。」Steve連看都沒看肥皂的品牌，指著遠處的一張長桌，「先放到那裡，我們還有一些修女做的蠟燭，屆時可以放在一起。」

 

年邁的修女走到他的身邊，「Steve，能夠請你和兩位先生來替我們搬一些食物嗎？」

 

「沒問題。」放下手裡包裝到一半的禮盒，他很快地拿起一旁的毛巾擦淨雙手，跟著另外兩個已經自願站起身的朋友走向門外，「今年下城的麵包店也願意提供我們食物嗎？」

 

「是，承蒙他們介紹，另外還有幾間餐廳都貼出了我們的海報，他們不但願意供應我們這幾日的晚餐，明日也打算送來一些商品義賣。」修女輕輕勾起他的手肘，「都是你的功勞，Steve，每個人都說你畫的海報非常漂亮。」

 

不好意思地以拇指蹭了蹭自己鼻樑的金髮青年沒說什麼，只是低下頭把卡車運來的整箱食物舉了起來，大步走回天主堂中。

 

第二趟他再到門口時，最後一箱食物剛好被趕來幫忙的Jones搬走，他向前去向將食物載來的司機道謝，站在路邊目送對方將卡車駛離。

 

車子駛離的同時，Steve見到對面原先被車子擋住，正眺望著他身後天主堂的男人——「Bucky？」

 

被他這麼一喊，男人的視線從天主堂的尖頂往下，落在了他的身上。

 

看了一下左右來車，Steve很快地走到對面的人行道上，他不敢走得太靠近對方，於是隔著些許距離，但他不知道自己該開口說些什麼。

 

打破沉默的還是Bucky，「你們每年都會舉辦義賣會。」Bucky的語氣聽起來稀鬆平常，臉上的神情也沒有什麼太大的起伏，「需要幫忙嗎？」

 

「如果你願意的話。」Steve完全看不出Bucky的情緒，Bucky既沒有笑，也沒有看起來不高興，就好像只是和Steve遇到了順道提起一個稀鬆平常的要求，「我們有一些上個世紀的傢俱，有私人買家說想來收購，你願意幫我一把嗎？」

 

兩肩一聳的褐髮男人點了點頭，「當然，你帶路吧。」

 

當Bucky跟著他一塊走過其他人所在的集會大廳時，沒多少人認出Bucky來，但Dugan當然不可能認不出來，他瞪大著眼看向Steve，而Steve看了他一眼，什麼也沒說地繼續轉過身替Bucky指路。

 

到了地下室，Steve打開了其中一間儲藏室的門，裡頭放了幾張木桌，款式看起來的確很舊，完全不是現代人喜歡的簡單線條，但也不失雕工精細。  
脫下外套放在一邊的褐髮男人伸手握住他那一側的桌沿，「我抬這邊？」

 

Steve點了點頭，「數到三，一、二、三——」

 

兩人力氣都夠，動作也快，一下就把那張桌子搬出了地下室，而還在集會堂裡等著沒去吃午餐的Dugan，看著剛把桌子搬上來的兩人，有些猶豫，片刻後才開口，「你打電話找他來了？」

 

Steve搖頭，但他也不知道怎麼解釋Bucky出現在這裡。

 

「我老家就在兩條街外。」看著紅髮男人盯著自己的目光，還有那句關於電話的事，Bucky不難想像這個人或多或少知道一點他跟Steve Rogers發生過些什麼，「每年這裡都會舉辦義賣，附近的人都知道，我小的時候也來幫忙過。」

 

聽見這句話的Steve忽然抬起頭來，「你小時候來幫忙過？」

 

Bucky斜睨了他一眼，然後轉過頭看著集會堂裡的聖母像，「我如果沒記錯的話，我小時候就見過你了，你是那個在巷子裡被幾個大傢伙打的小鬼。」

 

Dugan忍不住插嘴，「什麼被大傢伙打？」看向抬起手撫過自己眉骨的Steve Rogers，「你小時候會挨揍？」

 

「我小時候很瘦弱。」Steve試著三言兩語帶過，他是記得有個人替他把那夥人打跑，但完全沒有印象那人就是Bucky，「那個大男孩是你？」

 

「我出門買禮物給我妹妹，我從寄宿學校回來，帶了很多禮物，唯獨忘了給她準備一份，去買禮物的路上遇見你，挺難忘的。」結果那份買給Rebecca的禮物被他打跑的傢伙離開時踢了一腳洩憤，馬克杯當場碎了一地，他還是沒能準備禮物給她。回過頭看了金髮青年片刻，他轉頭看向紅髮大漢，伸出自己的手，「我是James Barnes。」

 

「Timothy Dugan。」也伸出手的Dugan回握對方邊握邊觀察著Steve臉上的神情，「所以你知道有——」

 

「——你們還不來吃午餐？」循聲過來找人的Jones看向突然多出來的那人，對方愈看愈眼熟，「你是那天酒吧裡的——」

 

「還有一張桌子對吧？」沒等對方把話說完，Bucky將視線挪回Steve身上，「我還有事，先把桌子搬上來好嗎？」率先掉過頭往方才的地下室走去，Bucky很快就聽見對方跟上來的腳步聲，而當他站在桌子的另一頭等著對方進來時，走進來的金髮青年轉身將地下室的門關了起來。

 

「⋯⋯我得和你談談。」金髮青年面色凝重地看著他，「你能給我五分鐘嗎？」

 

「當然。」放開他準備搬桌子的動作，Bucky雙手抱胸，「你要說什麼？」

 

「我很抱歉⋯⋯」他其實還是沒想好該和對方說些什麼，但他確實欠Bucky一句道歉，「我認為你只是想要玩玩而已——」

 

「——你並沒有錯，我就是這個意思。」掏出口袋裡一張五十元鈔票遞給了對方，「我今天來，是因為這五十元我沒辦法不還你，明天義賣會替我買個兩樣東西轉送給院童。」他試著維持平靜無波的神情，「你是個很好的人，我想你也會是很好的救生員，別跟我浪費時間。」

 

「那你為什麼要留電話給我？」他把五十元收到口袋，若只是玩玩，何必留下聯絡方式？

 

褐髮男人沒回答，但本來看著對方的眼神移到了桌面上。

 

「如果是因為我那天的態度，我真的很抱歉。」Steve著急地繞過桌子走到對方跟前，「我不知道⋯⋯我從來沒有喜歡過一個人，我把一切都想得很簡單，我以為上過床的人就應該是一生一世，我知道我很蠢⋯⋯」

 

盯著著急地想解釋一切的Steve Rogers，Bucky不知怎麼著想不起他原先想說的話，「你不蠢，Steve，但我們沒有什麼未來可言——」

 

「——我想被分配到的第一志願也是布魯克林航空站，因為我住在這裡、長在這裡，照顧我的修女都在這裡。」伸出手撫過對方的臉頰，Steve緊張地笑了，「如果我順利結訓、順利被分到這裏來，我可以打電話給你嗎？」

 

下一刻Bucky微微閉上眼，迎上對方覆上的吻⋯⋯

 

他應該要拒絕，但他找不到可以拒絕的理由。

 

***

 

不用等到結訓，傍晚Bucky和朋友有約，但他還是答應了和Steve當日晚些時候見面。

 

發覺他即將赴約的餐廳是間在地下室的酒吧，Bucky當下就決定進到裡頭——把三個好友從酒吧裡拉了出來。

 

被莫名其妙拉出來的紅髮女子難以置信地看著前一秒還在自己手上的啤酒杯，下一秒已經被Bucky放回桌上，整個人還被拉出了門口，連自己丟在桌上到底給了多少小費都沒弄清楚，「老天，Barnes，你有什麼毛病？」

 

「那底下菸味太重了。」皺著眉的褐髮男人看了一眼另外兩個也一臉他有毛病的朋友，「怎麼？你們非得要在那家吃不可嗎？」

 

「要是你請客的話，吃哪一家我都無所謂。」不高興地拍了拍剛才Bucky放下啤酒時灑了他半身的酒水，Clint Barton挑高了眉，「等等，我記得那是你最愛的餐廳欸。」

 

「現在不是了，我覺得伊朗菜不錯，轉角那家。」指著不遠處由伊朗移民開的家庭餐廳，Bucky瞥了一眼三位好友，「我可以請客，去不去？」

 

「你覺得那家不錯？」本來還沒像另外兩人那麼生氣的Scott Lang比了一下那間餐廳，「你太客氣了，Bucky，那是一間伊朗素食餐廳，素食。」

 

「你也不可能天天大魚大肉吧？」回答一句完全不相干的話，Bucky沒管身後的三位好友，率先過了馬路走向燈光慘白的小餐廳，「我等下有約，隨便吃點什麼吧。」

 

「你現在是要告訴我，我除了要陪你吃中東素菜之外，你老兄還只打算露臉一下就要拍拍屁股走人？」Clint為自己跟好友久久見一次面卻只有得到此等待遇極度不滿，「你哪根筋不對？」

 

紅髮女子皺眉，「我知道了你哪裡有問題了，Barnes⋯⋯」

 

「我很好，沒有問題。」有點緊張的Bucky拿起菜單悶著頭看，忽略對方投來的銳利眼神。

 

「你談戀愛了，你每次都是這樣，一有對象就見色忘友。」看見褐髮男人在菜單之後心虛的神情，Natasha冷笑，「奇怪的是我記得不是有個傢伙才剛被人當男妓嗎？」

 

「他不是當Bucky是男妓，這樣說話也太難聽了。」Clint裝模作樣地糾正紅髮女子，「他是謝謝Bucky替他開苞，不管怎麼樣，總算有了初體驗，等等——」故作驚訝的男人轉過來看著Bucky，「——被開苞的好像是你，應該說是謝謝你替他開葷吧？我也不知道一般粗話我們怎麼形容這件事。」

 

「這是一件善舉，善舉怎麼會有粗話可以形容？」Scott揮揮手請站在餐廳尾端的老闆兒子過來替他們點菜，「我都不知道這是什麼伊朗餐廳，你叫什麼？」看著對方名牌上寫著Jack，他不由得向上看著那張明顯就是中東裔的輪廓，「好吧⋯⋯Jack，你們的招牌菜真的是炸魚薯條？我以為這裏是素食餐廳。」

 

「我們是從倫敦移民來的。」不是很高興的服務生皺著眉解釋，「魚是特製的⋯⋯所以你們要炸魚薯條嗎？」

 

「我不知道，請問——」終於弄懂某件事的Natasha瞪大了眼看著Bucky，「——你沒搞錯吧，所以你把我們拉出來是因為你怕對方聞到你身上的菸味嗎？還是你怕會有啤酒味？」

 

「我不知道妳在說什麼，四份炸魚薯條，謝謝。」不願回應的褐髮男人把菜單遞回給了服務生，低頭喝著自己杯子裡的水。

 

「還裝傻。」紅髮女子翻了翻白眼，「你的新對象是誰？我還以為經歷過上次那個傻小子以後，你會暫時清靜一陣子。」Bucky Barnes不是什麼喜歡搭訕勾搭別人的人，可以說那個傻小子那天真是交了好運，這麼一大座冰山忽然成了火山，「認識幾個小時就跟那人上床，海巡隊是什麼特別的機構，你對裡面的人員都那麼有信心嗎？」

 

「我那天判斷力確實不好。」不否認的褐髮男人放下手裡的水杯，「但他是個好傢伙⋯⋯」

 

「你的新對象又是哪裡跑出來的？」咄咄逼人的紅髮女子就算他服軟了也還是要問出個所以然來，「是有潔癖還是怎麼樣？連點菸味都不能忍嗎？」

 

Bucky因為自己的水杯空了，伸手去拿了一邊Scott的水杯，喝著水含糊不清地回答：「⋯⋯就是同一個傢伙。」

 

「你要在一個處男手上栽兩次？」不在乎保守的老闆娘頻頻從後頭投來震驚的目光，「我不懂你，Bucky，你勾勾手指有不少傢伙會來投懷送抱，你要吊死在這棵樹上嗎？」

 

「等等，所以他打電話來了？」Clint記得上次只聽到Bucky留了電話，但是對方既然認為Bucky只想尋歡作樂，照理來說就算看到電話也不會想打才對，「還是他讀懂了你一片苦心？」

 

「我就說應該要在上面補上一句，『等你結訓再聯絡』。」Scott把水杯搶了回來，但卻伸手去拿了旁邊Natasha的杯子。

 

「⋯⋯他沒打來。」反正都事已至此，他也沒什麼好隱藏的。

 

「他沒打來你們怎麼好上的？」Clint在老闆娘重重放下的餐盤中發現自己的言語粗俗，於是收斂地改口：「我指⋯⋯你們怎麼重新取得聯絡的？」

 

「我猜猜看？你跑去那間天主堂？」Natasha看著一臉平淡但也沒否認的Bucky，「⋯⋯你不會還求他再給你一次機會吧？」

 

Scott插嘴道：「我想是不至於，不過拿熱臉去貼冷屁股，Bucky Barnes你真的完全不像當年我認識的那個人。」一臉難以置信的男人執起刀叉，「你現在再說什麼事我也不會訝異了。」

 

「我有一樣你們聽了都會訝異的事。」紅髮女子聽見整件事非但沒有另外兩人幸災樂禍看好戲的情緒，反倒是徹頭徹尾的難以苟同，「他跟那傢伙上床的時候還沒人戴套。」

 

「咳咳⋯⋯咳⋯⋯你是嬉皮嗎？」一口水差點沒嗆死的金髮男人瞪大了眼，「如果不是我知道你不吸毒，我肯定以為你嗨高了。」

 

任朋友們——尤其是Natasha——痛批，他因為不能正常值勤結果就跟別人發生一夜情的舉動已經被他們責備過一次，還回頭跟一個雖然有二十歲，但明顯感情智商還停在小學階段傢伙一起，怎麼想都不像他的作風，他家裡背景不錯，念的都是好學校，受父親感召因此畢生職志是為國家奉獻，從軍和海巡隊，考量到還能常常見到父母而選擇了後者，他一直都不是判斷能力太差的人，但一口氣差到了谷底。

 

「我希望你不會得病。」Natasha看著那盤漸漸冷去的炸魚薯條，聽見朋友犯傻她是一點胃口都沒有了，「更重要的是希望你不會受傷，傻子，你好不容易才復原。」

 

Bucky嘆了一口氣，「那不一樣⋯⋯」

 

「真的不一樣嗎？」Natasha轉過身看向後頭的服務生，「Jack，小子，你還想要小費的話，可以替我們加點水嗎？」

 

***

 

Steve六點一到家就先把他狹小的租屋收拾乾淨。他高中畢業後就搬出天主堂，因為前去受訓，就退掉了之前的租屋，這趟回來兜兜轉轉，他還是回到小時候住過的日租房，選了一間環境比較乾淨的房間，權充他在聖誕假期期間的住房，其他弟兄聖誕節都還要回家，因此大多是在汽車旅館過夜。

 

而現在他不再是一個人了，有人要來跟他一起度過聖誕假期，這是他懂事以來，第一次有關係親密的人能夠一起慶祝聖誕節。

 

他不知道為什麼會這樣想，但如果可以的話，他希望以後都和Bucky一起度過。

 

他們認識不深，儘管他們有了肉體關係，但他對Bucky的所知很少，除了Bucky很久以前救過他一次，和Bucky人也在海巡隊裡是個救生員外，他連對方生日、家裡人有誰他都不知道。

 

但當Bucky出現在他的房間門口時，他真的沒想過任何與那些有關的事。側過身讓對方進來，關上門的同時，他就忍不住傾身向前吻住對方。

 

他們應該要說點話，Steve在極度克制之下，拉開了與對方的距離，「⋯⋯你要喝點水嗎？」

 

沒興趣喝水的Bucky搖了搖頭，換他主動回吻上對方，分不清究竟是誰比較主動——總之最後他們兩個都到了床邊，而Bucky已經伸手想撩起自己衣物的下襬。

 

那是一件海軍藍的針織毛衣，其實就和Bucky今天下午來替他搬東西時一樣的打扮。Bucky的確很好看，無論穿著正式還是未著寸縷、長相、體態，就像是個飽經鍛鍊的救生員，像是水裡的蛟龍，沒有一點多餘的贅肉。

 

當Bucky要替他脫褲子的時候，Steve撿回了一點理智，按住了對方的手，輕撫過他的臉頰，「今天讓我來，我想好好看看你，由於前一次⋯⋯」他根本手忙腳亂，靠著對方的帶領悶著頭蠻幹，回想起來實在不是很有情調，「⋯⋯總之，讓我來。」

 

把Bucky的器官含進嘴裡，他感受得到對方的大腿在輕輕顫抖，抬起眼想看對方怎麼了的他不注意地讓上排牙齒碰到了柱身，「⋯⋯輕點。」

 

把嘴挪開的他充滿歉意地看向酡紅著臉的Bucky，前一次完全由Bucky主導的Steve不記得Bucky有這麼害羞，「⋯⋯你還好嗎？」

 

「我沒事。」單手攏住對方臉頰，垂首望著Steve的褐髮男人輕輕揚起嘴角，「我們真的要在一起嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯你不願意嗎？」雖然對方今天下午是答應了，但Steve知道他們有個有點混亂的開始，進展得也快了一些，若是有疑慮也是無可厚非。

 

「我不知道，我甚至不確定你是Gay，Steve。」Bucky凝望著對方，「你還很年輕。」

 

「你應該也沒比我大多少，Bucky。」印象裡就算那個對他伸出援手的大男孩比他年長，也大上沒幾歲，「我喜歡你。」

 

他也喜歡Steve，就算不是一見鍾情，也是短短一夜就深陷下去，「進來好嗎？」

 

知道對方意指為何，但他的前戲才剛開始，「可是⋯⋯」

 

「沒有非要從那裡開始，最後再做也可以。」剛才他路上會經過Natasha的租屋處，和她借了洗手間準備，Natasha還在門外威脅要把他反鎖在廁所裡不讓他出來，「⋯⋯我準備好了，所以先進來。」

 

不知道準備好是什麼意思的Steve一隻手被Bucky牽引著放上了他的臀瓣，瞬間懂得對方話中意涵的金髮青年臉燒成火紅，「⋯⋯當然。」但在脫下牛仔褲之前，他先從褲子口袋裡找出了剛才買來的保險套，「呃，給我一點時間⋯⋯」但沒戴過保險套的他有些手忙腳亂，讓本來躺在床上的Bucky又坐起了身，接手替他戴上套子，窘迫的Steve盯著垂首替他戴套子的Bucky後腦勺，覺得自己已經在這個男人面前把所有的臉都丟光了。

 

「進來吧⋯⋯」躺回床上的褐髮男人輕聲催促，伸出其中一隻修長的腿勾住對方的腰際，「⋯⋯快一點。」不是他想那麼主動，但是再多潤滑液也是會乾的。

 

聽話將柱體頭部抵著相較於上次更柔軟的入口，Steve想著對方催促，於是沒什麼停頓就忙著推到底部。

 

Bucky不由得苦笑，咬了咬下唇，把不適給吞了回去，等到對方覆到他身上開始動作的時候，才在對方的耳邊輕道：「下次慢一點⋯⋯」

 

聽見下次一字，臉變得更紅的Steve低頭啄了一下Bucky的嘴唇，「好。」

 

***

 

後面十六週的訓練強度就算像Steve Rogers那麼好條件也需要全神貫注，有了要和Bucky一起的目標，讓Steve面對再辛苦的練習也可以撐下，當最後實地訓練他們被拋進大海裡的時候，Steve知道自己可以游回岸邊，無論他們被直升機載得多遠。

 

Ben Randall，隊上的第一好手看向他，「Steve，你要領頭還是壓後？」

 

「我壓後。」他的體力比較好，但是Ben的速度比較快，「我會確保沒人落下。」

 

***

 

他偶而會打電話給Bucky，但Bucky已經開始回去值勤，排班都已固定，加上臨時情況也多，他沒有告訴Bucky自己哪天結訓。

 

因此結訓典禮上當Bucky出現的時候，他高興到沒注意到Larson要和他握手，只專注地看著台下坐在最後一排的褐髮男人。

 

「Steve Rogers，布魯克林航空站⋯⋯」一旁的司儀停頓了片刻，但Steve仍舊望著後方，沒看向眼前的總訓練官，「Rogers！」

 

終於回過神的Steve趕忙握上Larson的手，一臉歉意：「抱歉，長官，我走神了。」

 

下了台以後他一時在人群中找不到Bucky，直到人群漸漸走開，Bucky才從後頭慢慢走了出來，來到他的面前，「你穿這身制服真好看。」

 

低頭看著自己身上的制服，他不清楚好不好看，不過他終於如願能和Bucky一起出任務了，這是他自從認識Bucky以來一直所追求的目標，「你有假嗎？」

 

「我有，早兩個月就請好了。」當然也要天時地利人和，沒多說話的褐髮男人在眾目睽睽下也只能望著他的戀人，沒做什麼引人側目的動作，「⋯⋯我很想你，Steve。」

 

「我也是，Bucky，我也是。」低聲回應的金髮青年望著對方長長了的頭髮，想伸出手去碰卻囿於外人目光，只得改以目光眷戀地爬梳過那幾綹髮絲，「我昨天晚上夢見你了⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯說來聽聽？」笑著回應的Bucky在Larson走過他們身邊時，主動地向對方握手致意，還應酬了幾句閒話家常，才轉回看向Steve Rogers，「⋯⋯還是是什麼不能在大庭廣眾下說的夢？」

 

「也不算是。」話雖如此，金髮男人還是忍不住抬起手蹭了蹭自己的鼻尖，「我夢見我在海裡遇見了你——」接下來的話他連說出口都有些困難，但他還是紅著臉把話說完，「我夢見你變成了人魚，而我和你在海裡接吻了⋯⋯」

 

聽完這段話，Bucky的反應不大，只是晾高了眉，「⋯⋯好吧，我猜這樣我知道萬聖節的時候你會希望我打扮成什麼了⋯⋯」

 

～END～


End file.
